sssagafandomcom-20200214-history
Freyhe Geris
See also: Freyhe POV Freyhe Geris (fray-uh gayr-us) is an itzhin agent of the Ushocon and a veteran of the Valpriot War who was later nominated to represent the Ushanra Empire as a legate to the Senate of the Continental Congress. After the Naeoleis Incident, Freyhe was attached to the covert investigative operation Duck Hunt. Characteristics Appearance Personality Biography Early life Adolescence Valpriot War Recently Involvement Meeting the Empress Freyhe is summoned to meet personally with the Empress of Ushanra, who is clearly out of her wits hungover. In her stead, Keyara speaks to Freyhe, reminding the legate that her loyalties lie with the empire, and that it would be appropriate for her to refresh her oaths of loyalty to her Rumsa since she would be representing her out in the field. Freyhe, highly uncomfortable, gives a weak and evasive oath which displeases Keyara, but she lets it go. Keyara inquires Freyhe about her past in the Valpriot War, having read that she was detained by Modeans for several months and experienced torture at their hands. Freyhe declines to elaborate on her internment, again annoying Keyara. Keyara inquires then about her activities after the Valpriot War, a period of some years when her whereabouts were a mystery to the Provost. At this, Freyhe explains some of her time as a renegade, but neglects to mention the motivation for her laying low. Keyara also requests that while Freyhe is out on her commission, she cooperate openly with the interests of the empire and gather any information she can concerning the weapon and its design. Again, Freyhe says she'll try. -- Freyhe wonders if the Empress can protect her from her enemies if she told Keyara the truth, but then remembers her part in the "plot" and thinks better of mentioning her worries. Behind the scenes Operation Eclipse * Freyhe was originally a low-level member of the Cabal, "Loriv's girl." She followed him devotedly and parroted his vision, joining in the plot to kill Empress Mizaara and create an "elven empire." * Loriv, Himasser, and ____ were all being court-martialed in Alvard because of Freyhe's testimony about the Eclipse plot that she confessed to Accra the Elder while imprisoned. ** All trace of Freyhe's testimony was destroyed by Loriv to protect her from the Cabal, which he never told her. When they meet again at the Black Garden she confesses and he says he already forgave her for betraying him, and he would have kept her safe in the capital. Alvard Incident * Freyhe was exposed to the mana bomb radiation during the Alvard Incident after she and her cohorts were captured, their plot foiled by the Uro Thaino. She was four months pregnant and after the bomb went off, she felt the child die in her, but she survived. Since the mana bomb only affected things with "souls", Freyhe is haunted by the thought that her immature political infatuations led to the death of such a pure creature. "Being soulless saved my life. So what is my life? Just surviving?" "It was the only part of me that was ever good—and it was taken away." * After the Alvard Incident, the Eclipse Squad are told they were abducted by Modeans. * Freyhe visited a doctor and had to have a petrified fetus extracted from her. The event traumatized her, and during interviews, she subterfuges her discomfort with discussing the events surrounding Alvard on the basis of having been tortured by her "Modean" captors. ** Freyhe was never tortured. Her captors were too ethical to torture a pregnant woman, but she agreed to testify to the Uro Thaino to save the other Owls, such as Gamaron who had already lost an eye. — "So this is one of your torture buddies?" (about Gamaron) — "They never laid a hand on her! Because of that whelp Loriv fucked into her, that's what saved her. And then she betrayed us!" Desertion * Fearing the Cabal's retribution for outing them (they never learned about her involvement because of Loriv's erasure of her confession) and Loriv's wrath for betraying him and losing their child, Freyhe accepted the recommended medical leave and effectively deserted the disorganized Ushocon to go into hiding, becoming a renegade in the lawless tracts of the empire to avoid imperial vigilance. * It wasn't until Freyhe was recalled to duty and found by Souta that she agreed to return. He said she had so much still to offer the world by hiding in the shadows, and that if she came with him, he could protect her in the light. Souta promised to protect her by making her a legate in New Column, far away from Usharbanipal and the hand of the Cabal. * Loriv's vision was greater—he wanted an empire of itzhin, not all elves. His new plan involves the extermination of his Canveri allies, consolidating the Cabal as an itzhin-only party. Loriv then intended for Freyhe to be his darkling queen. Relationships Loriv Thieodin Souta Trivia Category:Characters Category:Freyhe POV Category:Duck Hunt Category:Itzhin Category:Ushanrans Category:Ushanra Empire Category:Legates Category:Valpriot War Category:Owls Category:Mareshal elves Category:Sloan POV Category:Keyara POV Category:Cireias POV